1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for call forwarding in a mobile network operator (MNO) subscription authentication module-based communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Call forwarding is a service which automatically redirects a telephone call received at a telephone having a first telephone number to a telephone having a second telephone number designated by a user. Call forwarding has also been expanded to a call forwarding function between an electronic device (a mobile communication device) and an external electronic device (a wearable device).
An external electronic device or an electronic device can include an embedded subscriber identity module (eSIM), which can be mounted in the electronic device without having subscription information recorded thereon, and can be sold to a user. Thereafter, the user may download and install an eSIM profile including subscription information in the eSIM in an over the air (OTA) method by accessing a MNO network that the user wishes to use.
As wearable devices have been developed to be independent devices rather than dependent devices, a communication function of a wearable device has been highlighted as an important aspect. A wearable device, for example, may store one eSIM profile in one eSIM in order to provide the communication function.
However, a wearable device is sold having a fixed SIM profile that is provided therein during a manufacturing process, and it is impossible to register a desired SIM card after a user purchases the wearable device. Therefore, it is impossible to transfer an eSIM card between a wearable device and an electronic device or to change a telecommunication operator of the wearable device.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for transferring an eSIM card or changing a telecommunication operator of a wearable device.